Vampires at Hogwarts!
by Bel9
Summary: The newly appointed god of vampires sends Darren back to the world of the living, but the council send him to Hogwarts to cement relations with their new allies, the wizards.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own anything and make no money from this._

_I have adjusted and made small changes to each of the chapters so far to correct a few errors that were pointed out to me. Thank you to all that have read this story and chapter 7 will be up asap._

* * *

The floating sensation ceased, and I assumed that I was in paradise. A woman stepped out above for me; she was amazingly beautiful, with long golden hair cascading down her back in gentle curls, and shocking, electric blue eyes, like huge lakes.

"Darren," she said, her voice sounding like music.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I stopped you on your way to paradise."

"Not at all," I answered the beautiful woman who I assumed to be a goddess.

"Look, I'm fairly new to this, but I've been informed that I have a responsibility to my new people. I've just become god of the vampires."

I gasped audibly, even though she had said it as if her car had just broken down.

She laughed a silvery liquid to sound in response to my shock.

"Gods do not stay with one people eternally Darren. We move on. There wasn't really a god of vampires before, but I took a little too much interest in what Desmond Tiny was doing to you as a people."

I laughed gently. That I could understand.

"So my problem is that I don't really know what I'm doing. I need eyes on the ground, someone who knows me. I want you to go back down to help introduce me, if you don't mind. You are a prince, so people will listen to you."

"So when will I die?" I asked.

"When you are killed, or when you die of old age. This is not a temporary thing, Darren, if I restore you, it will be for life."

I thought of what it would be like to go back, to see Harkat and Debbie again. Another face popped into my head. I would have to go back to Vampire Mountain without my trusted adviser, my master. I didn't want to go back to how it was, just without him.

The goddess of must've had access to my thoughts;

"Of course I will bring Larten Crepsley back as well." She said.

I could no longer see any downside to this and so had no choice but to agree.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Thank you, Darren Shan." She said as darkness enclosed me and I was suddenly falling.

I woke up to bright sunlight coming in through the window. I was in a bed somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. Just then, Debbie came bustling into the room, toast in one hand and the other holding her mobile to her ear.

"Darren," she exclaimed as she saw me looking at her," you're awake!"

"What happened?" I asked, very confused.

"We found you washed up beside another man halfway down the river."

"Who was the other man?" I asked, hardly daring to hope.

Debbie didn't reply but drew back the velvet black drape halfway across the room.

On another bed lay Mr. Crepsley. I almost jumped out of bed but a sharp pain in my stomach prevented it.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Debbie said softly, but it's only been a day. We hope he'll wake tonight."

I nodded slowly to show that I understood. Then, laying my head on the pillow, I fell back into a deep sleep.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

Two men sat across the ornate table from each other on opposite sides, even though they were old friends.

"I suppose what we need then is not an all out alliance, but a gesture of good faith towards one another." Seba Nile summarised their meeting.

"It seems that way," Albus Dumbledore agreed.

"I have an idea, Darren Shan, our youngest prince was recently returned to us along with his mentor Larten Crepsley. Darren only looks about the age of a teenager, and I do believe that you run a school."

"Yes, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore was beginning to see where he was going with this.

"We could send Darren there. He could gain valuable knowledge of your world that may help us work together better. But what could we give you in return?"

"The prince's mentor, he could become a professor in the teachings of vampire history."

"Yes, then Darren would not be alone either, he has spent too long away from the vampires in the war and I would not have his cut off from us again."

The two men looked at each other before shaking hands and sweeping out of the small room, robes flowing behind them. It seemed that they were in agreement.

Darren was asleep when the knock came. Sluggishly, he sat up and answered whoever it was that is disturbing his peace. Mr. Crepsley was there.

"Darren, the other princes wish to speak with you." He announced.

Darren looked at him warily, acutely aware of the way that the corners of the older vampire's lips were twitching, almost as if he wanted to laugh. Darren was instantly filled with trepidation. He walked quickly down the gloomy tunnels, his master following with a spring in his step. Slowing as he approached the large doors, he listened warily.

Hearing no clue as to why he had been summoned, Darren walked in, his head held high. All the other princes were back at Vampire Mountain and were sitting on their respective thrones, all with the same half smile on their face. They looked as if they would enjoy this.

"Darren!" Vancha exclaimed as he saw him, "we have a mission for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, our good friend Seba has been conducting negotiations with his friend, a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. They decided that it would be beneficial for both our races if you were to go to the Wizarding School that he runs."

"What? Why me? I have responsibilities here!"

"We know that Darren, but you're the only vampire in this place that looks like a teenager. You can easily pass for a seventh year student and it will not be hard for us to divide up your share of the responsibilities. We're not all supposed to be here anyway in case something happens to the mountain so you can be the insurance policy safe away at school."

"And you expect me to go to a school full of humans alone. Somehow I don't think that they'll be too happy about the whole vampire thing, besides I can't do any magic. I know you're supposed to suffer for the good of your race and all but there is no way that I can bear being alone any foreign school."

"Ah Darren but you won't be going alone, Larten is coming with you. What he doesn't know yet is that he'll be expected to teach."

"What!" Mr Crepsley burst out.

"Yes, you will be teaching our history to the young students." Vancha laughed gleefully at the look on Larten's face. Suddenly he did not look so happy!

They walked back together. Neither spoke but both were thinking the same thing; they did not want to go but were happy that they were not alone.

The next morning, Harkat accompanied them as they started off. The track down the mountain was long, and would take at least three days. When he reached the bottom, though, Mr. Crepsley had permission to flit.

They slept by day and travelled by night again. They made good time, and by dawn on the third night they were down. It was at this point that Harkat was to leave them as it was obviously impossible for Mr Crepsley to carry both him and Darren. Sadly, Harkat said goodbye as Darren climbed up on to Mr. Crepsley back and they began the journey.

Darren was unaware of exactly how long the journey took. The countryside flashed by in a blur all night so it was impossible to keep track of their progress. They reached their destination in the middle of the night. As soon as the monumental castle came into view, both Darren and his mentor gasped.

There was a woman waiting for them. She wore long green robes and her hair was tied back in a severe bun.

The vampires kept out of sight to change from their travelling clothes. They had been instructed to make a good impression on the wizards; one that they would never forget.

Mr. Crepsley changed into his smart blood red suit and cape that he used to wear for their performances at the cirque. Darren wore an identical suit but in black, but with no cape. He had decided long ago that red was not his colour.

They approached the woman at a leisurely pace. Both had been instructed by the princes to make a specific impression. They were not to be over-friendly. Everyone involved could see that there was a distinct risk involved with introducing two people of vampire blood to an almost purely human society.

"This is Vampire Prince Darren Shan, and I am Larten Crepsley, assigned as his protector. Albus Dumbledore is expecting us." Mr. Crepsley addressed the woman.

"I am professor McGonagall. Please follow me." She said curtly, before sweeping away up a long path to the magnificent castle. Darren could tell that she would not be the most easy-going teacher in the school.

Sharing a knowing glance, Mr. Crepsley and Darren followed.


	3. A meeting with Dumbledore

**A/N; I'm sorry that not much happens in this chapter but Harry and the gang will appear in the next one. Unfortunately I can't guarantee regular updates but thank you to all who have been reading.**

McGonagall showed them to a tall golden statue. She announced it as the office of professor Dumbledore and Darren was beginning to wonder if she was mad when, at a single word, the statue began to twist upwards revealing a spiral staircase that led the way to a door.

Mr. Crepsley and Darren ascended the steps after the professor. They soon found themselves in the office of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Even though Dumbledore was an old friend of Seba's the princes had instructed their representatives to be careful about their friendliness with the wizards.

Darren had personal experience of exactly how dangerous it could be to become friendly with humans, and it had never ended well for that human. Obviously not all of the pupils' parents would be alright with two vampires staying at the same school as their children.

They were to give the impression of being dangerous, but not evil. Hopefully the students would come to their own conclusions.

Opening the heavy wooden door, Mr. Crepsley and Darren got their first sight of the headmaster of Hogwarts. The man reminded Darren of Paris Skyle in a way he could not place. Almost as if he had read Darren's mind, Mr. Crepsley leant down and murmured in Darren's ear,

"He exudes the same wisdom and authority as Paris did."

"Ahh, you have arrived. I hope your journey was not unpleasant?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, thank you. I am Larten Crepsley, here to protect my prince, Darren Shan. I hear that I am also to teach at this school."

"Yes, if you will. It would be very valuable to teach the students of the real world of vampires. Too many silly rumours are spread about."

Mr. Crepsley inclined his head.

"Where are we to stay?" he asked.

"Well, term will start tomorrow, so Darren, you will be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts after the first years. When you are sorted you will be given a bed in the dormitory of the house you are sorted into. Larten, you will be given one of the staff rooms."

If Mr. Crepsley was taken aback by the casual use of his first name by a man he had barely met, he did not show it. Darren did not have time to study his mentor's face for long, however, as Dumbledore continued.

"I think it would be wise to spend the rest of what we have left of today and the majority of the day tomorrow before the students arrive informing the two of you of everything that you will have to know for your time here at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, most of the staff and I have much preparation to do for tomorrow. However there is one teacher who I'm sure will bring you up to date.

I have asked a werewolf named Remus Lupin to return to teach defence against the dark arts. His subject will be the closest to yours and so I believe it will be beneficial for the two of you to become acquainted."

Darren was standing there, absolutely bursting with questions, but he kept silent, as he had been instructed to do before leaving Vampire Mountain. He was perfectly still, his face unreadable and his stance relaxed.

He was to give the aura of command and be professional. It was imperative that he made this first impression as he had been instructed to do, and personally, Darren thought that he was doing pretty well.

The meeting was concluded and McGonagall gestured for the two vampires to follow her. She silently began walking down the dark corridors of the school.

Darren began to feel slightly less sure of himself as he saw exactly how extensive the school was. He was sure that he would be easily lost were he to try to find his way around alone.

As they walked Darren glanced at Mr. Crepsley, his mentor was looking around at the walls as they passed. Darren was quietly confident that he was memorising the way they had come just in case they had to make a quick departure.

They soon arrived at a plain wooden door which, judging by the way McGonagall stopped, must be the office of this professor Lupin.

"I will leave you here," McGonagall announced, her voice stern again. Darren got the impression that she was one of those people who have never smiled.

With that she left.

They stood outside the door little more than a second before Mr. Crepsley raised his hand and knocked. The door opened slowly, and behind it stood a man. He appeared to be physically quite young; however his eyes and bearing gave the impression of a much older man.

Both vampires could tell that this was a man who had been through a lot. This was something that Darren could sympathise with and he took an immediate liking to the Professor.

"You must be the vampires," Remus Lupin stated, his voice wary.

The professor's eyes regarded them with a cold readiness. It was not dislike but Darren could tell that the man did not trust them. His sudden distrust was perplexing, but as the door was opened further at Mr. Crepsley's nod, a young woman with bubblegum pink hair and a young child were revealed.

These were obviously the professor's family and it was understandable that he would be wary of two vampires that he did not know around those he loved.

The woman, most likely Lupin's wife looked up, and upon seeing the two strangers put her child down carefully and bounded up to them.

"Hiya," she announced enthusiastically, "I'm Tonks, and you must be the two new vampires."

She shook Mr. Crepsley and Darren's hand, beaming.

"Well then, Remus, I guess this is our cue to leave. If you want us, Teddy and I will be in our rooms."

With that she picked up the child, Teddy, and swept out.

Lupin smiled apologetically at them and gestured for them to follow him into his office, the wariness gone from his eyes.

"So, shall we get started then?"


	4. A Wand

Remus Lupin told them everything that anyone could possibly wish to know about Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and when it was time to retire for the night, Darren and his mentor were both well versed in the customs and traditions as well as most of the details of everyday life at the school.

There was, however one concern that had been nagging Darren since arriving at the school. While he had been informed that his school books would be provided for him he as yet did not possess a wand, and this no doubt would be central to his life in the school.

Thankfully his concern was put to rest the following morning when, after breakfasting in the great hall, he and Mr Crepsley were escorted by Lupin to a classroom in which a young man waited surrounded by many long boxes which were soon revealed to be wands.

"Good morning Mr Shan, Mr Crepsley, I am Marcus Chambers apprentice to the great Ollivander; maker of wands and I am here so that you may find the wand that was always destined to choose you."

Chambers did not create a very good first impression on the vampires. He was stick thin and his long brown hair hung limply about his face. His clothes were flamboyant to say the least; he wore long startling green robes with small yellow stars covering them.

He seemed very mysterious and Darren was fairly sure that the man was not as young as he seemed. His liquid green eyes held a strange wisdom that looked quite out of place and over the years the vampire prince had learned that it was rarely a good idea to trust someone who was not what he appeared to be.

Mr Crepsley went first. He stepped up to the row of tables upon which the wand boxes rested and Chambers presented him with one to try. As soon as he waved it the wand burst out with multicoloured sparks and the vampire leaped away, leaving his pupil laughing uncontrollably despite his efforts to keep up decorum.

Many wands later and Darren was rather convinced that trying out new wands was an activity best performed outdoors. It seemed as if Mr Crepsley had been forced to attempt to use every single wand in the pile and it appeared that Chambers was developing the opinion that the vampire possessed no magic whatsoever and that this would simply not work. By the time that a wand had chosen his mentor Darren had seen the wands do all manner of things, many of which resulted in objects and walls getting broken, scorched and burned.

Mr Crepsley's wand was 13 inches, had a core of unicorn hair, and was made of ash. The assistant that Mr Chambers had brought with him had taken to explaining wand lore to Darren as his mentor blew up the room with various wands. He assured Darren that unicorn hair was a wand core suited to those who were pure of heart and the prince thought this to be strangely appropriate as Mr Crepsley was infinitely honourable and had given his life in the defence of the vampires.

Then it was Darren's turn and he stepped up to the odd man with some apprehension. In solemn silence the man handed him the first wand and looked at him expectantly. Slowly and carefully he began to wave it. There was a lot of smoke and next thing he knew he was lying on the floor having been knocked over by and incredible force.

Rather surprisingly it did not take nearly as long for Darren to find the correct wand. He knew instantly when the right one was in his hand. It was like an extension of his arm and he felt the power within. Thrilled at the discovery he whipped around and pointed the wand at a nearby chair which exploded into splinters rather satisfyingly.

Chambers sighed and went to take the wand away and put it in the small pile of wands that Darren had already tried. It took a while to convince the man that the explosion had actually been what he had intended. By the time he had managed it (with demonstrations) a messenger had arrived with an invitation from Dumbledore for the two vampires to join him for lunch so the irritating man had no choice but to relent and to let them go. It seemed to Darren that for some reason Chambers was very reluctant to let him have that particular wand.

At dinner the headmaster informed them that the rest of the day would be spent in basic magic lessons with Lupin before the arrival of the students for the grand feast that would signal the start of the New Year in Hogwarts. For some reason Darren left the meal a lot more excited than he had been in a long time; he was finally going to learn some real magic.

Harry Potter was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express with Ron and Hermione, brooding on the most recent turn of events in the wizarding world. Contrary to his decision the previous year Harry was returning to school along with his friends and this was mainly due to the inexplicable return of Albus Dumbledore from his apparent death.

Harry personally had not received any communication from his headmaster and after everything that had happened he had begun to feel just a little resentful about that. That was until Hermione had pointed out that the silence was probably deliberate. By not going to Harry Dumbledore was forcing Harry to go to him at Hogwarts which in turn meant that he would not be running around the country alone. Dumbledore's resurgence had thankfully quieted the actions of Voldemort whose efforts had at least in part been redirected to finding out how it was that Dumbledore had defeated death itself.

Really, Harry was glad to be returning for his seventh year at school. It was like returning home after facing the prospect of leaving for good. He would be able to conduct his search for Voldemort with the help of his friends from a secure location, though possibly the thing that he was happiest about was the fact that he would also be in the same place as Ginny.

Harry was interrupted from his musings by the lady with the food trolley, and he happily purchased a good supply of chocolate frogs and other such sweets that could only be bought in the wizarding world. They would soon be home.

Sometime later Darren was standing outside the great hall in his Hogwarts robes, hanging to the back of the crowd of first years that were waiting nervously for their sorting. In truth, Darren shared their emotions despite the fact that he was a lot older, older even than the seventh years that he would be joining who now sat in the hall, so close that he could hear them.

Mr Crepsley slid silently through the shadows to his side. He had apparently discarded his traditional suit in favour of blood red robes and Darren shot a questioning glance at them. His only reply was "When in Rome..."

All too soon Professor McGonagall came and took the first years away into the hall to be sorted. Mr Crepsley and Darren were to wait while Dumbledore explained the situation at which time the doors would apparently automatically open and each vampire would proceed to his respective places; the sorting hat for Darren and the high table for his mentor. Darren was busily trying to quieten his fears and perfect a regal demeanour when the doors slowly began to open revealing the buzz of chatter that was sounding inside. The time had come.


	5. The Sorting

As the two vampires walked slowly down the flagstones that led to the front of the great hall all that filled Darren's ears was the buzzing coming from the students that sat in waves around him. Everyone was talking about him and although he was used to being the centre of attention as a vampire prince, this was totally different. It could have been paranoia but Darren could almost feel tangible hostility coming from one side of the room.

Silence fell as he reached the stool upon which the sorting hat lay. It was old and battered and had very obviously seen many years of wear. Slowly, the prince placed the magical hat on his head and closed his eyes, silently waiting for the verdict that would shape his time at Hogwarts.

"Hmm," the hat whispered in his ear making Darren jump a little, "a vampire. This is new; I've never had the opportunity to look into the mind of a vampire before, but where to put you?"

I can sense your courage. You prize nobility and loyalty to your clan and have given your life to save them, which is odd because you're obviously no longer dead. No matter, there is only one house that fits these traits... GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer went up from one of the long tables and Darren surmised that this was the Gryffindor table and so went to sit in an empty seat across from one of the ghosts that he had seen lurking about the castle during the last two days. He sat down he became aware of many eyes upon him as the other students of the school all looked at him curiously.

Thankfully, he was soon saved from the uncomfortable gaze as Dumbledore; standing at the head of the hall began to address the school.

"Welcome to all students old and new, now I know that you will all be tired and hungry so I will not postpone the start of our glorious feast for any longer, tuck in!"

A huge feast appeared on the table before them and everyone began to do exactly as their headmaster had suggested. Everyone was happily conversing with their friends, probably about Darren, and none of them could quite work up the courage to satisfy their curiosity and actually talk to him. This actually rather suited Darren and he sat and took the opportunity to have a proper look around the great hall during the school term.

It did not take him long to locate Mr Crepsley, he sat at the top table with McGonagall on his right and Lupin on his left, he seemed to be involved in an animated conversation with the werewolf and did not notice his pupil watching him so Darren decided to study the other teachers instead as there were some there that he had not yet met. Eventually Dumbledore rose and bade them all good night and, as the now full young wizards and witches filed out of the huge doors Mr Crepsley appeared beside him.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you in his office, when you are done, drop by my rooms."

Darren nodded and he and his mentor parted ways.

It was some time before Darren realised that he was lost. The cold stone corridors all looked remarkably similar but he knew that he should have passed the headmaster's office. His sense of direction was actually quite good and he had been quite certain of the way when he had set off, but apparently his confidence had been misplaced.

Suddenly, Darren sensed another presence in the corridor with him and he whirled round, dropping into a defensive stance, readying himself to fight. There was nothing there. Slowly he crept along the passage, his whole body tense and tingling with the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Something was there and he had no idea what it might be. As he rounded the corner he took flight, there was no sense in trying to fight hidden enemies.

Eventually he found himself face to face with a tall golden statue. He had reached the safety of Dumbledore's office.

Harry and the others had been waiting for a while before the vampire finally turned up. He was slightly surprised to find that even close up he looked pretty much like a normal human. He had expected something different, even though he knew it was really very silly to expect some sort of monster. It was just a little hard to shake off all of the superstitious nonsense that was his only prior knowledge of the vampire race.

"Ah, Mr Shan, Dumbledore addressed the new arrival, "so nice of you to join us. As you can see I have asked a few other students to be here, this is Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr Ronald Weasley." He turned to the three students, "and this is Darren Shan, vampire prince and our newest seventh year. Now as Darren has very little experience in magic and his training has only been going on for a day, I thought I might prevail upon you, Miss Granger, to bring him up to speed."

"Of course Professor," she replied, smiling encouragingly at Darren who rather nervously smiled back. He looked rather uncomfortable as if he didn't really know what to make of them.

"Then it's settled, I thought it might be good for you to meet but as it's getting late and I'm sure you will all get to know each other better as you all settle back into the castle I suggest that you all make your way back to the common room, goodnight."

It was in silence that they filed out of the old headmaster's office with piercing blue eyes watching their backs through those ever present half-moon spectacles. As they were walking down the corridor that strange feeling of a malicious present returned and this time not only Darren but Harry jumped around as well.

This time both caught a glimpse of an ominously black shadow receding into the darkness and took off after it, Darren's stronger than human legs carrying him further and faster than Harry. He chased the shadow down a few corridors before cornering it in a large empty classroom.

As he flew in through the door he came face to face with one of the very few things that he had ever truly been scared of, well not scared of it per say, but more of the things that it could do to the vampire clan. It was Mr Tiny.


	6. The Letter

Darren just stood there and stared at the living nightmare before him. He had never thought that he would ever see this thing ever again. He refused to call him his father; the figure standing before him had done too much, caused too much pain for that. This did not mean however, that Darren wasn't curious as to why he was here.

Silently he stood, appraising the short man before him. He took in the familiar clothes and the ever present Wellington boots. This man was dangerous but you would not think it to look at him only his eyes betrayed his true nature, he was smiling broadly and the smile sent chills to Darren's spine. All at once the sheer stupidity of standing in the room alone with this man hit him. The last twice that he and Mr. Tiny had come face to face Darren had ended up dying and to be honest he didn't want to make it third.

With this thought in his mind, Darren bolted. It was the second time this evening that he had run away and the thought did not appeal to his more honourable vampire instincts. There was nothing to be done though, if Mr. Tiny wanted to play this game then he would have to come to Darren. He had little doubt that his father wished to know how exactly he had come to be alive again, and he had no intention of putting strange young woman who professed to be god of the vampires in any danger from the evil man.

His thoughts turned to Mr. Crepsley, who waited in his quarters. Should he tell him what he'd seen? He doubted that Mr. Tiny would keep his silence for long; he had probably just been playing with Darren head by scaring him like that earlier. But, he would undoubtedly come for answers soon and when he did Darren would have to be ready.

Slowly he made his way towards the vampire's rooms. He wondered what exactly he should tell Mr Crepsley of this little incident. In a way he felt somehow that this was intensely private, and another not too small part of him felt ashamed for being so quick to run away. He felt that he should have made some attempt to fight and he wasn't sure that he could bear such an admission of weakness.

As he approached the door Darren reached a decision. He felt a sudden and overwhelming feeling that he should not bother his mentor with such a trivial meeting. The compulsion was so strong that he almost walked away from the door entirely, before he remembered; Mr Tiny. This would not have been the first time that he had interfered with Darren's mind. He had, after all been influencing and shaping the young vampire's future since before he was even born; just like when he had guided him to catch that ticket for the cirque.

A flood of anger surged through him in response to the thought and Darren decided that he was most likely right. He would have to watch out for any more foul play or he would play right into the evil being's hands; again.

He didn't bother knocking, but burst straight through the door; the strange compulsion that Mr Tiny was imposing on him was quickly making him feel physically sick it was so strong in response to his new resolve.

Mr Crepsley was sitting in a chair beside the fire but he leaped up with Darren's rather violent entrance. He was given no explanation as his apprentice quickly launched into his tale; fearful that he would not be able to if he waited.

It did not take long for Darren to tell his story as, contrary to his expectations, the horrible oppressive feeling had fallen away when he had burst through the door. When he had finished there was a moment of silence so loud that it was almost tangible in the air between them.

"This does not bode well for the school," Mr Crepsley finally spoke, "I will inform the headmaster that there is an enemy within the walls of the castle, but I think it best that for now we keep our silence with everyone else. There is no need to create rumours that may eventually spread into a panic. I believe that for now the only thing to be done is simply to keep our guard up. We cannot fight Desmond Tiny alone."

Darren nodded silently. He hated doing nothing, he was not someone well suited to waiting but he could easily see how foolish it would be for only him and his mentor to attempt to confront a being of such power alone, especially with so many innocents around that could be harmed.

"Anyway, there is a reason that I originally asked that you come here. The headmaster and I have discussed the matter of our blood supply extensively and have decided that it would be best if I were to keep a supply of it in my quarters. As a teacher it would be irresponsible of me to drink from the students and even having it at meal times in front of other people would most likely not endear anybody to the vampire race."

Darren thought back to when he had first been blooded and how he refused to drink human blood for so long. He had been repulsed by the very concept of it and he could well understand how non-vampires could well feel even more so.

"Professor Dumbledore has arranged for a supply to blood to be regularly brought to the castle so we will not have to hunt outside the grounds either. When you are in need, simply visit me here."

Darren nodded mutely. It had just occurred to him how very tired he was. The day had been long and a lot of things had happened and he was mentally rather exhausted. Mr Crepsley seemed to notice this and gently suggested that it would be best for them to retire to bed. Darren was certainly not going to argue and went to find the bed that that was to be his for the next year of his life.

He found the dormitory fairly easily and was ready to sleep when something came through the door, a little blue man just like Harkat. The cloaked figure simply held out a letter and walked out when it had been delivered. Apparently Mr Tiny wanted to talk.


End file.
